Ice-Cold Blood
by Softballmania24
Summary: 'Snow will run red with blood' is the second to last line of the prophecy. One that leaves the clan terrified for it's future. When two litters of kits are born will it be a new beginning of the ever-lasting tragedy? Or will it be the clan's death? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

-Allegiances-

 **ThunderClan~**

Leader: Blackstar - Massive dark gray tom with black stripes, deep green eyes

Deputy: Owlwing - Handsome pale brown tom with white spots, and charming blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Breezepool - Blueish-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice - Briarpaw

Warriors:

Sparrowheart - Black tom with big white paws, yellow eyes

Smokeleap - Black tom with dark and light gray spots, green eyes

Goldenpetal - Golden she-cat with dark green eyes

Waterfoot - Blue/grey-and-black she-cat with white paws and underbelly, dark green eyes

Flightwing - Black tom with grey swirl-like patterns on his pelt, white speckles and grey/blue eyes

Flamepelt - Ginger tom with white paws, green eyes

Blackfur - Black tom with white paws, chest, belly and tail-tip, ice blue eyes

Rainclaw - silver and white tabby tom with green eyes

Sunnystripe - Ginger she-cat with green eyes and white muzzle and paws

Shadeheart- black tom with a glossy pelt, bright amber eyes

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Larkpetal - Dark silver tabby she-cat with gray spots, blue-green eyes

Blackflower - Pure black she-cat with striking green eyes

Streamsong - light gray she cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Palepaw

Dawnfeather - White she-cat with gray petal-like markings and blue eyes

Flashclaw - Black tom with ginger and white patches and green eyes.

Ravenshade - Black tom with dark gray stripes with blue eyes.

Lilyfrost - Small white she-cat with patches of russet on her flank, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Briarpaw - Dark brown she-cat eith ginger tabby markings, green eyes

Amberpaw - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Palepaw - Pale brown and ginger tom with whitr patches, blue eyes

Queens:

Echofeather - Beautiful silver and gray she-cat with white spots along her back and flank, pale blue eyes flecked with gray. Mother of Blackstar's kits: Honeykit, Blossomkit, Rosekit and Streamkit.

Hazelwing - Light brown and tortouiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Owlwing's kits: Rowankit, Graykit, and Lilykit

Fernshadow - Pretty pale ginger she-cat with very pale green eyes. Mother of Flashclaw's kits: Sweetkit, Crowkit, and Thornkit.

Featherpool - Light gray she-cat with gingery paws and blue eyes. Mother of Shadedusk's kits: Nightkit and Hailkit.

Kits:

Streamkit - Beautiful white she-cat with light gray and silver spots, pale blue eyes flecked with gray

Rosekit - Pale ginger and golden she-cat with pale green eyes

Blossomkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white splotches, blue eyes

Honeykit - Light golden tabby she-cat with white paws, and green eyes

Rowankit - Handsome dark ginger tom with startling blue eyes

Graykit - Dark gray tom with ambery eyes

Lilykit - Pretty pale brown she-cat with white tabby markings, blue eyes

Sweetkit - Ginger, black and white she-cat with light green eyes

Crowkit - Black tom with green eyes

Thornkit - Light ginger tom with white paws and belly, blue-green eyes

Nightkit - Dark gray and black tom, green eyes

Hailkit - Silver and light gray she-cat, blue-gray eyes

Elders:

Marmalade - A gorgeous cream, russet and white she-cat with pretty honey-gold eyes (former rogue)

Jaywing - Dark gray tom, amber eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Berrystar - Cream she-cat with white paws, blue eyes

Deputy: Snowlight - Pretty pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Tinypetal - Old, tiny black she-cat with strange violet-blue eyes

Warriors:

Paletail - Black fur that fades to white on his tail, with dark gray ringlets on his tail. Blue eyes

Thuderflower - Gray and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sparrowtail - black tom with a single ginger stripe down his back, green eyes

Appledusk - ginger-and-black she-cat with amber eyes.

Nightfur - elegant black she-cat with piercing green eyes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Brightfall - White-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Oakfur - Dark brownish red with dark markings around his eyes and the tip of his tail with sharp amber eyes

Hawkclaw - stocky tabby tom with a white splotch across his chest and gentle pale blue eyes.

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Blackfur - Very dark gray with black markings and gray eyes

Apprentices:

Mosspaw - Dark brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Morningpaw - Small tortouiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Stonepaw - Dark gray tom, blue eyes

Queens:

Berrystar -(appearence stated above) expecting Hawkclaw's kits

 **WindClan~**

Leader: Blazestar - Ginger tom with black spots, green eyes.

Deputy: Runeclaw - Lithe, light brown tabby tom with lighter brown underparts, paws, tail-tip and ear-tips, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cottonbreeze - Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Honeyleaf - Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Starlingfur - Handsome ginger tom with paler stripes, white paws, and belly, bright blue eyes.

Dawnfeather - Gorgeous, russet she-cat with pale golden stripes, pale green eyes.

Mossflower - Pretty, brown tabby she-cat with white markings and ice-blue eyes

Runningfoot - Brown tom with amber eyes.

Snownose - Light grey with white paws, ear-tips and muzzle, pinkish-white nose and pretty blue eyes, she-cat

Embershade - Dusky brown tom with sharp, flinty amber eyes

Goldenwing Pretty silver she-cat with a very glossy pelt, small cream swirl-like patterns on her pelt, beautiful golden eyes, sheen-like shine to her pelt

Quailfoot Silver she-cat with white paws and tail, dark green eyes

Blackstripe - Handsome pale grey tom with black-shaded paws and tail tip, dark blue eyes

Grayshine - Handsome silver tabby tom with lighter silver underparts, and dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Stormpaw - is a light grey she-cat with black tabby stripes and white paws

Ivypaw - Fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with a black black-shaded paw, amber eyes

Frizzpaw - Frizz-furred white she-cat with pretty, piercing blue eyes

Whitepaw - Beautiful white she-cat with beautifully piercing emerald-green eyes

Rainpaw -Handsome black tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Tigerwillow - Ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes and paws, white ears and tail, silver eyes mother to Runeclaw's kits: Wrenkit (Light brown tabby she-kit with pretty golden eyes) and Sparrowkit (Ginger-and-brown tabby tom with feathery black ear-tufts, silvery-amber eyes

Wingfeather - Beautiful short-furred brown tabby she-cat with tiny white spots, and pale blue eyes. Mother of Blazestar's kits: Lilykit (White she-cat with pale russet and brosn stripes, green eyes.) Frostkit (White tom with russet, gray, and brown splotches, blue eyes.) Snowkit (Pure white she-cat with amber eyes.) and Sunkit (Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.)

Elders:

Dustywing - Light brown tabby tom with white underparts, paws, tail-tip, ears and muzzle, dark amber eyes

 **RiverClan~**

Leader Streamstar - Pretty silver she-cat with white splashes, light blue eyes

Deputy: Redheart - Handsome ginger tom with icy blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Lilywing.- Pretty silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Moonstream - Dark silver tabby she-cat with lighter silver underparts, paws, ear-tufts and muzzle, pretty dark blue eyes

Carptail - Light silver tom with black stripes and white patches, dark green eyes

Herringfin - Grey she-cat with amber colored spots and fiery golden eyes

Ripplefrost - Dark gray tabby tom with white spots, ice-blue eyes

Apprentices:

Sunpaw - golden tabby she-cat with white chest/paws and blue eyes

Queens:

Streamstar - Appearence above. Mother of Ripplefrost's kits: Honeykit (Pretty golden she-cat with white paws, blue eyes), Petalkit (Dark gray she-cat with white splashes, pale blue eyes) Rosekit (Dark russet she-cat with green eyes) Amberkit (Dark brown, russet, gray and white she-cat with amber eyes)

Pebblestep - Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Rippleheart's kits: Whitekit (Pure white tom with light green eyes.) Russetkit (Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.) Hailkit {Handsome gray tom with white spots, amber eyes.

Elders:

Flashingtalon - Dark silver tabby tom with lighter silver underparts, paws, ear-tufts, tail-tip and ear-tips, dark chocolate-brown eyes

Splashflower - Pretty light silver tabby she-cat with lighter silver underparts, paws, muzzle, tail-tip and ears, beautiful, deep blue eyes

 **o0o Prologue o0o**

Echofeather let out a quick, short yowl. Her friend, and fellow queen, Hazelwing woke up from the commotion. "Kits! T-They're coming!" The she-cat gasped, her stomach starting the contractions. Hazelwing nodded and ran out without a word.

Soon enough, Breezepool and Briarpaw arrived with a worried Blackstar. He rushed over, and started to groom her neck fur soothingly. "It's okay. I'm here," he whispered and the distressed she-cat nodded.

Breezepool put her paws on the kiting queen's belly. "On three, push," she instructed, and Echofeather managed to nod.

"One... two... three!" At three, Echofeather pushed, and let out a tiny sigh of relief as one of the kits let out a breath. "Alright good, Echofeather. Four more times," came Briarpaw's encouraging voice.

"One... two... three!" Again, Echofeather pushed. The medicine cat quickly gave the kit to Briarpaw, who liked it's fur the wrong way.

"One... two... three..." Breezepool grumbled as she pushed, and Echofeather let out a long yowl. Blackstar licked her ear. "You'll get through it, my love."

Briarpaw's face fell. She whispered something to Breezepool, who nodded. Echofeather didnt have much time to think about it before more pain came.

"Alright. One... two... three!" Breezepool pushed hard on her contracting stomach.

"One more," Blackstar meowed to her.

Almost immediately, Breezepool began again. "One... two... three!"

Echofeather let out a long sigh as the last kit plopped on the leaf. "5 kits..." she murmered.

Briarpaw stood in front of Echofeather. "Actually... only four. One didn't make it." She showed her a brown tabby she-kit, who was visibly not breathing. Blackstar curled around her in comfort as Breezepool and Briarpaw left.

"My kit!" she meowed, distraught. Blackstar groom her back. "Now, now, lets name them."

Echofeather nodded. "A-acornkit for the... dead one," she mumbled, before looking over the remaining ones. "Streamkit for the gray one, Blossomkit for the pretty tortouisehsell she-cat. Rosekit for the ginger one. You can name the other," she meowed softly, exhausted.

"Honeykit for the golden one." He stated before licking her cheek and nuzzling her. "Go to sleep, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Breezepool collapsed in a nest. With the blackcough going around, she had been getting like no sleep. She had just closed her eyes when Fernshadow quietly came into the den, with Sweetkit in her jaws.

Breezepool groaned inwardly. "Pkease tell me it's just a sore throat..."

Fernshadow shook her head silently. Sweetkit coughed, and tried ti bury herself in Fernshadow's long, thick ginger fur. "Go on, sweetie," she murmered, nosing her daughter foward.

Sweetkit stared at Breezepool, her eyes wide. "Mommy?" She squeaked.

Breezepool motioned for Fernshadow to leave. She didn't need any more cats getting sick, mainly queens. "Sweetkit, let ke get you some honey. It wont hurt as much when you cough," she meowed softly, grabbing some of the thich honey for the small kit. "Here."

Sweetkit licked up the honey, and glanced at Breezepool. "Can I go back to mommy now?"

She shook her head. "No. But I have an extra nest. Right by Flashclaw." Swetkit bounced foward, wanting to be by her dad.

Flashclaw blinked the sleep from his eyes, and smiled sadly at her. "StarClan, take care of us," she meowed so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

Breezepool then laid down in her nest, sleep taking over.

 **o0o o0o o0o**

Breezepool blinked as she arrived in StarClan. A silver tom sat in front of the medicine cat, eyeing her.

"Oh! Rippelstar! Do you have the cure?" She asked, eyes bright. She didnt want anymore to die... Fernshadow and Flashclaw already lost Frostkit.

"No. But I have a prophecy," he rumbled, dipping his head. "You qere a great medicine cat to me. I know you can figure it out."

Breezepool blushed and nodded. "Yes, Ripplestar." She managed to reply before she was engulfed in black.

"When death strikes," he began, emerging from the side of a pile of bodies. Breezepool gasped. She could see Sweetkit, Flashclaw, Dawnfeather... all the cats that had or have blackcough. Dead. She was unable to save them...

"One hope will be born." A bright light engulfed both of them, leaving them near a blue, rippling lake.

"And the pact shall be torn." All of a sudden, and crack in the ground ripped the once beautiful land and left it ugly... departed and broken. "Watrr and lake shall fight," Ripplestar went on, the scene not changing. "To bring forth a new light." The light started from the other end of the lake, and started to grow until it was almost by Breezepool.

"Snow will run red with blood,

Of a loved one."

Rosepetal, Breezepool's mother, let out a chilling scream as she sank into the red snow that appeared. Breezepool gasped.

"Then they will fall."

"What does this mean?" She yowled to no one in particular. "Help me understand!"

Then, she vanished and woke up with a gasp.

 **o0o o0o o0o**

Graykit watched the new kits squirm, and blinked. "Rowankit!" He motioned for his handsome brother to come over. "Look at that one!" He pointed to Rosekit.

Rowankit frowned. "She looks too much like me," he meowed absentmindedly.

Graykit huffed. "Whatever," he replied, cuffing his brother.

Rowankit smirked. "I'm too awesome. She'd look like my sister."

Graykit rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Thiught you were thinkibg about Sweetkit. What happened to her?"

"Blackcough." Came the one word answer from his ginger companion.

"Oh."

Rowankit shrugged. "Maybe she'll be the first survivor?"

"You're trying too hard..." Graykit trailed off.

Hazelwing coughed from behind them. "Mom?" Rowankit asked, nervous.

"It's okay, sweeties. I'll be back. Owlwing will be here soon," she told them and left, no doubt to the Breezepool's den.

"I know she'll be okay," Graykit meowed soothingly.


End file.
